


Snowbound Heat (draft)

by ract46



Series: Omega!Neal [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Dildos, Fingerfucking, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neal Caffrey is Hot, Nipple Play, Possessive Alphas, Rimming, Season/Series 01, alpha!Jones, non-canon, omega!Caffrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ract46/pseuds/ract46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unbonded Alpha Clinton Jones and unbonded Omega Neal Caffrey are the only members of the team still at the cabin looking for evidence when they are trapped by the incoming snowstorm.  But that's okay, Caffrey is on heat suppressants.  Until he unexpectedly goes into heat.  </p><p>Jones is waiting for the right beta to come along before he gets himself bonded; Caffrey has avoided going into heat and getting himself bonded to an alpha since his first heat.<br/>Will Caffrey still be unbonded as he wants when they get out?</p><p>This is an expanded version of my story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/512520">Snowbound</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an expanded version of my story [Snowbound](http://archiveofourown.org/works/512520).
> 
> It is un-beta'd and all mistakes are my own.

Neal Caffrey was hot; really hot.

And he knew that he shouldn’t be; that he couldn’t be. And that was not just because he was in a snow-bound cabin with a blizzard raging outside and very little in the way of heating that was working in the place.

He’d had his booster shot less than a week ago, before they came up here to the frozen wilds of the Adirondack Mountains in the middle of December investigating the suspected art forger in connection with their current case. Special Agent Peter Burke had taken him for the shot as always. He’d been on suppressants most of his life, it really interfered with a con if the con-man went into heat during it; in prison it was mandatory for all omega’s to take them. No-one wanted omegas in heat causing a riot among the betas and alphas in such confined quarters; no-one wanted the possibility of bonds being formed between un-bonded omegas and alphas under those circumstances, where consent would be even more dubious than under the normal conditions of an omega’s heat.

So he was on suppressants, he knew he couldn’t be going into heat.

Only he was, and he was **_so screwed_** ; or rather he wasn’t but was so going to want to be. Unless they got out of here soon, and he got locked away somewhere safe that was designed for an un-bonded omega in heat, he’d be humping the nearest piece of furniture.

Only there was an alpha trapped in here with him; an un-bonded alpha. _And if Agent Jones reacted to Neal’s heat then he really would be screwed_ ; again and again until his heat passed, or he conceived. And neither of them would be happy about either of those options. Well after the heat died down neither of them would be, during the heat cycle they wouldn’t give a fuck about the fact they were fucking.

Neal had always fought to hide is natural submissive omega tendencies; always shown the mark the person he was pretending to be, not who he was. He had _actively avoided_ becoming bonded to an alpha.

If he bonded he would be unable to fight his submissive nature; he would become obedient to his alpha. He’d no-longer be himself; he would be the stereo typical omega always eager to please.

He didn’t want to lose himself, to be nothing more than an extension of someone else; he was an individual with his own wants, needs and aspirations.

Neal had been grateful that Peter Burke was already bonded to Elizabeth, a beta, and he was therefore only bound to him by the tracking anklet. The bureau would have preferred that there was a more permanent bond keeping him in check, he knew that; but as he was Peter’s CI, Criminal Informant, and Peter was already bonded so that couldn’t happen.

Despite the advances in equal rights for omegas there was still a lot of prejudice in the workplace, especially in high-powered or military careers. An omega should be homemaker; should be in a nurturing, caring profession. Not in the military or law enforcement; not a Federal Agent in the field, not even a CI for a Federal Agent.

Neal saw it every day he was in the office with Peter and the agents under him. Not in the way Peter, Jones or Diana treated him; Jones’ and Diana’s dislike and distrust of him had nothing to do with him being an omega, at least he didn’t think so. No, that was from the agents that couldn’t believe ‘ _James Bonds_ ‘ was an omega; agents who believed that someone that capable, that smart, that independent, couldn’t be a _needy_ omega.

Because an omega would only be suited to the kind of crimes vice would investigate; an omega would be making a home, a family, should be in the kitchen with his belly swollen and full with the next kid his alpha had given him.

Neal didn’t want that, to be totally docile and obedient to an alpha’s wishes. He wanted control over his own life, well some control; he at least wanted his desires and aspirations taken into consideration. So he avoided bonding; he suppressed his heat, and he took care of his own needs.

He knew that Clinton... Jones; _why did he do that he never called Jones by his first name_. He knew that Jones had avoided bonding too; but for him it was about finding the right beta to settle down with.

Now they were both trapped here by the storm. He had to hope that they were rescued before his heat really started and Clinton noticed his scent; but the way he was sniffing the air it may be too late.

\---

Clinton Jones was in one of the upstairs rooms in the cabin trying to call his boss, Peter Burke; but the storm outside was affecting the cell-phone reception as well as having already taken out the power. Now he was stuck here with Caffrey, his bosses CI, until the storm dies down and the roads are passable.

Thankfully Caffrey had his shots less than a week ago, so there was no risk of him going into heat; he only needed the heat suppressant shots every four weeks, and they will be out of here well before that.

He knew Caffrey was an asset, but he was also a liability; to Clinton’s mind more of the latter. The man knew is stuff when it came to artwork, bonds, and the like. He really helped, but he was a wildcard; with a tendency to do things his own way, and that caused problems for the team as a whole. And for Burke in particular; that was Jones’ problem with Caffrey, and he knew Diana felt the same.

Neither of them knew why Burke was fighting the OPR so hard to keep Caffrey; there was no alpha-omega bond at play driving his possessive alpha instincts, but then Clint didn’t really trust Agent Fowler either, so maybe it wasn’t so difficult to understand why. Fowler had arranged for Caffrey to be interviewed about their last case, the jewellery heist, _again_ ; only this time Caffrey would have been interviewed on his own, without one of Burke’s team being present. Last time Hughes had been able to use the fact of Caffrey being an un-bonded omega and that it was the week before he was due his suppressant shots to ensure that Caffrey was accompanied by bonded member of the team; to ensure that no ‘ _accidents_ ‘ happened. This time Fowler had made sure the interview was scheduled after Caffrey’s regular appointment for his shots.

Caffrey would have been there now if Burke hadn’t gotten Hughes’ backing that Caffrey was needed here to examine the studio where they believed the forgeries were being made.

Jones believed that Caffrey’s problem stemmed from his own opinions on what other people expected an omega to be; and his need to then prove they were wrong. There were a few dinosaurs in the department with out-dated views and they were vocal about it; vocal about it outwith Burkes hearing. They were in the minority; most people no-longer believed in arranged bonding of omegas, or that omegas were less suitable for certain professions.

And yet the vocal few still seemed to really goad Caffrey into making bad decisions. Neal... **_Caffrey_** didn’t seem to connect the fact that the rest of Burke’s team followed his orders, checked their ideas with him before following up on them; and they weren’t omegas, they were betas and other alphas. Expecting Neal... **_Caffrey_** , _he always calls him Caffrey never Neal why was he thinking of him as Neal now?_ Expecting Caffrey to follow the same procedures and processes as the rest of team had nothing to do with him _being an omega_ ; it was about him _being a part of the team_.

Maybe if he was bonded then he would settle down a bit; be less of the maverick making him a liability and more of the asset that his knowledge and expertise means he can be.

Most states now had anti-discrimination laws to protect omegas from being discriminated against in the workplace, or being barred from owning property or even being able to sign a lease; depending on the job they would need to show that they were on suppressants. Hell, even the FBI had some agents that were omegas; and the armed forces, as long as they were un-bonded and on heat suppressants so they could be deployed.

If they later became bonded then they would stationed where their alpha was; just like it was for an alpha bonded to an omega, they couldn’t be deployed for extended periods away from their omega bond mate. Neither the alpha nor the omega could stand to be apart for more than a few days before they both would start to feel ill, and the longer they were separated the more sick they would become.

It was worse for the omega; apparently.

It didn’t work like that for a bond between an alpha and beta. It was why he’d dated betas; it would be less restrictive to his career. That didn’t mean however that if he met the right omega he wouldn’t pursue a relationship with her, or him. Clinton Jones did not discriminate, _on any grounds_.

The grumble from his stomach tells him that he hasn’t eaten since they left the hotel early this morning, Neal won’t have eaten either, and it’s now late afternoon. Time to see if there is anything in this place they can use.

As he heads back down stairs the scent hits him, causing his nostrils to flare as he tries to draw more of the rich, _ripe_ scent in; his tongue darting out along his upper lip moistening the dryness of the skin. He turns to face Neal and only one word comes to mind. **Fuck**.


	2. Chapter 2

His head felt foggy and his whole body was heavy with need as he stared across at the wide eyed omega; Neal Caffrey seemed as shocked by his heat as Clinton was. He stalks over to the man, a low growl emanating from deep inside his chest; Neal looking like a startled rabbit caught in the headlights. With every step Clinton was fighting his instincts to throw him down across the nearest surface and knot him; again and again until his belly was swollen with Clinton’s child, bonded to him and wearing his collar. He needed to put as much distance between them as possible; he needed not to be surrounded by Neal’s scent; his pheromones telling Clinton he was ready, and available, and needing to be mated and bonded.

But he still stalked towards him.

“How?” at Clinton’s growled question Neal whimpers.

Neal stands there frozen; this is everything he has always, always, avoided. The threat of what he doesn’t want; bonding to an alpha and an alpha’s collar around his neck. His head tells him to run, to get away; but the instinct, the biological predisposition, keeps him right there beside the alpha. The alpha that can smell his heat; smell his need. Just as he can smell the alpha’s response as Clinton’s scent, his alpha pheromones, surrounds him.

“Neal?” Clinton growled in prompt when Neal remained silent. He was disconcerted when he had to grab Neal by the arms and hold him up as he began to _kneel_ ; clearly acting on his heat heightened omega instincts. This was not good; not good at all. He needed Neal to be thinking, not just reacting. He needed both of them clear headed enough to fight this; because he was finding it increasing difficult to do that, and he couldn’t fight it alone.

“ **No** ,” he ground out, his voice low and gravel laden with arousal from the taste of Neal’s scent on his tongue, “ ** _it’s your name_** ,“ his breath hot against Neal’s cheek, “ _not a command_.”

“I asked you how you were in heat Neal,” Clinton waited for an answer.

“I don’t know,” Neal sounded lost as he leaned into Clinton; Clinton was acting just as much on instinct as Neal. He reached an arm around Neal’s waist, his hand going down to grasp Neal’s ass through his pants.

“I got my shots; Peter took me to the same clinic like always.” Neal pushed back against Clinton’s hand; the low needy moan escaping from him at the feeling of the alpha’s hand pawing at his ass pulling a purring growl from Clinton.

“ **FUCK** ,” Clinton exclaimed, “you are so wet with need, you’re leaking through the pants of your suit.”

Clinton knew he needed to get away from Neal now; they both need to be way from each other’s scent and clear their heads.

“Get up to the master bedroom and get stripped,” the words startling Neal out of the fog of his heat slightly, making him still against Clinton, “then get into the shower in the bathroom. I’ll try and find something for you to use, before we do anything you regret.” He could feel the reluctance in Neal to move away from an alpha that could give him what he needed, despite the fact that he had made it clear on more than one occasion that he didn’t want to be bonded; Clinton tried to think why had he said ‘ _anything you regret_ ‘ and not ‘ _anything_ ** _we_ **_regret_ ‘.

Neal was still not moving from him; Clinton didn’t want to make it an order. An unbonded alpha commanding an unbonded omega in heat was only going to escalate the problem they had.

“Neal.” The glassy eyed unfocused look from Neal was worrying; given how long he had been on suppressants and the years it had been since Neal had gone through a heat this was escalating quickly to something powerful, _something that is going to hurt without an alpha to take care of him_.

“ **Move. Now.** “ Clinton commands Neal, “get to the bedroom; strip and get in the shower. You need to dampen your scent to give me a chance to fight against your heat.”

With a whine of protest Neal runs up the stairs to the bedroom. Clinton starts to look around the cabin for _something, anything,_ that Neal can use to help satisfy his needs; but he doesn’t hold out much hope of finding the right kind of toys in cabin owned by a beta.

\---

Neal slumped forward against the tiled wall of the shower stall; resting on his forearms, the cool water cascading down over his the back of his neck and rolling down his back. Cooling him _; but doing nothing to quell the need between his legs_ ; both the hardness of his shaft and the emptiness of his ass needing attention.

Neal reaches back into the cleft of his ass; his fingers skimming through the slick dripping from his puckered hole, ghosting over the entrance. He pushes his middle finger in through the ring of muscle; the gasp rushes from him as he works the finger back and forth, quickly adding another. He hunches back, pushing his ass on his fingers. The moan of need escaping him as he bites his bottom lip; he’s working his fingers faster and harder, back and forth trying to meet his own need. He’s squirming at the feel of his fingers inside him; a feeling that doesn’t give him what he needs. It isn’t enough.

\---

Clinton had searched the cabin; he couldn’t find anything that would help Neal with his heat, unless you counted the zucchini in the fridge. _Was he really gonna suggest to Neal that he fuck himself with a vegetable?_ It would be _difficult_ for an omega trying to get through a heat _with the_ _proper_ _toys_ , without them it would be _brutal_. For Neal, having been on suppressants for so long, it would be **_hell_** without them.

Without the right stimulation he’ll feel like his skin is crawling with a prickling heat; an itch inside his ass that he can’t reach to scratch. The longer he goes without meeting his needs the stronger and more painful those sensations become. The ‘ _proper toys_ ‘ help take the edge off, making the heat more bearable; the only thing that would give relief during the heat-cycle was an alpha actually mating with the omega. That would result in them being bonded.

The ‘ _proper toys_ ‘ were nothing more than a dildo shaped like an alpha’s cock complete with knot, some were even fitted with a vibrator, or a knot that could be inflated; or both. A lot of omegas apparently included a set of nipple clamps in their ‘toy’ collection, even if they were bonded.

Clinton had paced back and forth with the zucchini in his hands for... he really didn’t know how long. Since realising Neal was in heat he’s kinda lost track of time. _Is Neal okay up there? What if he’s slipped in the shower?_ He needs to go check.

\---

Neal was kneeling on cold tiles of the bathroom floor, his hair wet and slicked back, beads of water still clinging to his skin; his head is turned to the side, flat against the coolness of the tile, his ass in the air with his knees apart, reaching back with his left hand straining to get as many of his fingers in his ass as possible while the fingers of his right hand pinched and pulled at his nipples. But it isn’t enough; it’s not what his body _needs_.

His skin still feels like it’s crawling with fire ants, biting and stinging every inch of him; and the itch deep inside him. The sensations were an irritation when his heat started; now it is painful. And this is so much more painful than he remembers; from even his first heat. This is only the sixth time he’s gone into heat, they say each heat gets easier to handle; _the hell it does_.

Ellen had made sure he was ready for his first heat when it came on just before his sixteenth birthday. She ensured his room was secured so that no alpha would be able to get near him; during the three days kept him supplied with food and drinks, lots of high-calorie junk. She even helped him buy the fake alpha cock, going so far as giving him some extra money to get the vibrating one. God, how he loved that toy during his first two heats, the stretch of it as it filled him, the burn as the knot slipped into him and vibrated against his prostrate; and loathed it when he wasn’t in heat. When he remembered how needy and wanton he was for the feel of it inside him. Everything he didn’t want to be.

So after his second heat, which came along exactly as it should, ninety days after his first, he started on the suppressants. Ellen didn’t like it; she though it was a mistake, that the pills would just mess him up and make his heat harder to deal with when he came off them. She didn’t get it, she’s a beta; she didn’t know what it was like, _what it is_ _like_ , being an omega. He wasn’t coming off them; he didn’t want to _need_ an alpha’s cock _in him_ to feel right.

There had been slip-ups, three of them. In his line of work the occasional difficulty was always a risk; so three over the course of ten years isn’t so bad, and he was lucky. He had people he could count on to get him through it; betas that would keep him safe for the three days it took for his heat to die, until he could get back on the suppressants.

The first time was luckily just after a con. It had been stressful, things hadn’t gone exactly to plan; and he knew he should be taking the suppressants, but there hadn’t been the chance. Not during the job, and it had only been two or three days of the pills he had missed. Then after they finished, just when they had gotten away and he could relax, it hit. He’d taken the pills, but about two hours later he’s hot and leaking through his pants.

Mozzie had been within; got him to a safe location, with the right ‘ _equipment_ ‘ to take care of his needs. That was back when it was still the daily pills that omegas need to take. Not the monthly shots he has now.

The last two times he had Kate.

It was the same situations that had caused his heat to come; a stressful con, not going to plan, and he wasn’t able to take his suppressants.

But Kate got him through it; staying with, filling him with a fake rubber alpha cock; as he ground back on it. Needy and wanton; with his skin on fire and the slick flowing out of him.

And she didn’t judge him; didn’t look down on him with pity. She loved him; even when he was in heat.


	3. Chapter 3

Clinton edged toward the bedroom door; with every step the scent of Neal, the scent of an omega in heat, grew stronger. He stood at the door, flush beside it; both hands resting against the wood at head height. The zucchini lay on the floor a couple of paces back; dropped and forgotten.

His head slumped touching the door; this was getting harder to fight. **_It_** wasn’t the only thing getting _harder_. With a growl of frustration and a growing trepidation pooling in the pit of his stomach Clinton pushed the door open; the heady and pungent scent of Neal’s carnal yearning, pushing at the control stopping him from acting on his alpha instincts. Instincts that are telling him to claim the omega; _to make Neal his and put his collar around Neal’s neck_.

He takes a deep breath to calm him, to reign in his instincts; it’s a mistake, as he fills himself with tang of Neal’s readiness. He stalks into the room; his breath ragged as he edges towards the source of the scent. Neal’s clothes discarded on the floor outside the closed bathroom door; his Sy Devore suit lying crumpled, something Neal would never normally allow.

Clinton picks up the suit pants with Neal’s underwear still in them; both the pants and underwear still wet. He brings them to his nose and inhaling deeply of the ripe scent of the slick soaked into them he can’t stop from swiping his tongue over the fabric to taste the essence of Neal’s arousal. It forces a growl of desire from him as the scent and taste of Neal spikes his own needs.

The groan of frustration from the other side of the bathroom door breaks through his inhaling of the damp underwear held to his nose. _Neal, he came up to check that he was okay_.

\---

Neal pushes himself towards the door; he’s racked with pain, his fingers still trying to fuck his own ass, to bring him relief from his need. The scent coming from the other side of the door is easing some of his pain; the scent of an alpha, an alpha that is aroused.

It’s still not enough. He still needs more.

\---

Clinton moves towards the bathroom door; towards Neal, towards the omega that needs him. His instinct to claim, to mate and protect, bubbling at the edge of his control. He needs to remain in control, he can’t allow his instinct to dictate his actions; if he loses control he’ll neither he nor Neal will be thrilled with the outcome.

“Neal?” Clinton’s voice is thick with need, his own alpha scent rolling off him; permeating the through the door between them. The groans of pain from the other side of the door ease to moans of frustration. He hears the sounds of Neal making his way towards the door.

“ _Neal, **don’t**_ ,” Clinton is gulping down air, his words stilted, “ _don’t open the door_ ,” he has to warn him; has to make sure he knows what is going to happen if he opens the door, “ _if you open the door **I will claim you, mate you and bond to you as your alpha**_.”

Clinton can feel his heart racing in his chest; can hear Neal falter at the door.

“ _Don’t open the door Neal_ ; don’t open the door unless you can’t stand facing your heat on your own,” his voice is strained, “ ** _don’t open the door unless you want to be bonded_**.”

\---

Neal can’t deal with this on his own; his skin is crawling, the craving and itch inside is maddening. The pain of it is more than he remembers, more than he can handle. He doesn’t have what he needs to satisfy his heat, to calm the itch and lessen the pain.

Clinton has what he needs; Clinton can help him through this, the scent of the alpha causing a gush of slick to flow from his ass.

Neal opens the door.

\---

Neal is on his knees on the bed; his head down, turned to the side resting on forearms folded in front of him. His legs are stretched apart, his ass tilted up; presenting himself for fucking. He’s restless with craving; the touch of Clinton’s hands as he lifted him onto the bed calmed the sensations of the heat, dulled the crawl across his skin and the ache inside. He needs more; he needs an alpha cock in his ass, _he needs Clinton’s alpha cock in him_.

He’s frenzied and shameless with lust as he looks back catching glimpses of his alpha... _of Clinton_ as he strips; the sight pulls another needy moan and flow of slick from him. His ring of muscle glistening with the sheen; his balls and thighs wet with the spill dripping from him, pooling on the bed sheets between his legs.

Clinton’s fingers ghost over his hole; the tips of his fingers running over the muscle as it opens and closes trying to grip and hold, to pull them inside him. Neal’s fingers dig into the bed sheets, his hands grasping as he rocks his ass back and up; trying to impale himself on Clinton’s fingers, the groan of frustration torn from his throat as Clinton move his hand to the touch light and his fingers teasing.

“ ** _Please_**...” Neal begs, “ _Please_... _I need_... _in me_... **_I need_**... it _hurts_ so much...”

Clinton drags his tongue along Neal’s slick coated balls, up over his taint towards the source of his flow of slick; his tongue dips into the opening, teasing the muscle as it licks and laps at the natural lubricant and pulling cries and whimpers form Neal. With every touch the need in both of them is growing.

“ ** _Tell me what you need Neal_** ,” Clinton growls against Neal’s opening; his voice, _his alpha voice_ , full of need, deep and reverberating and his eyes blown wide in lust. Neal trembles in need under his touch and at the alpha timbre of his voice resonating through his body; brazenly trying to raise his ass into the teasing touches, and mewling in frustration when held firmly in place by the alpha’s hands on his hips.

“I... I need...” Neal sobs, he wants, needs, so much for the feel of the alpha’s cock in him; to calm the heat, “ _I need you in me_ , please Clinton, **_please_**...”

Clinton laves Neal’s hole with his tongue; pressing it flat across the entrance, with broad, firm strokes up towards his coccyx, as he holds Neal in place with firm hands on his ass cheeks, spreading him open.

“Is that what you need Neal?” Clinton teases; his shaft firm and desperate to be enveloped in the warm flesh. He knows he won’t be able to hold back much longer; he warned Neal that if he opened the door they would mate, they would be bonded.

“More,” Neal whines; the pain of his heat has lessened, but he needs more, _he needs his alpha in him_ , “please, I need you... I need you in me.”

Clinton drags a finger over the slicked and open hole; he slowly pushes his middle finger through the ring of muscle, pulling it back out and plunging it in again. Neal cries out in need of more, pushing his ass back against the invading finger. Clinton adds a second finger, punching them in and out of Neal’s ass; Neal pushes back against them. Clinton curls them round, searching Neal’s inner walls for his prostrate. Feeling it under his fingers he rubs across it, making Neal beg him for more.

“Please... please, so close, so close... I need you... _I need you alpha_...” And then, as Neal called him his alpha, Clinton lost all control to his instincts.

In one fast lunge Clinton is balls deep in Neal’s ass. Neal buck back against him, screaming at the relief and pain and pleasure of how good it feels; he can feel the slick running down his legs and over his balls, forced from his ass with the punishing long deep thrusts from his alpha. Clinton pulls all the way out of Neal before lunging back in; long, deep, fast strokes all the way in and all the way out. Clinton slides his hands up along Neal’s abs to his chest; searching out his nipples, grazing his nails across them, flicking his fingers over them, pinching, pulling and twisting them.

Neal, moaning and panting under him, “ _Alpha, so good, my alpha, fuck me, so good, alpha_...”

“ _So tight, so hot, so good_ ,” Clinton gasps as Neal’s ass clutches at his cock with every thrust; the slick allowing him to slip in and out of his omega.

Neal arches his back; pushing his ass back against the onslaught of Clinton’s pounding thrust, raising his chest, easing Clinton’s access to his nipples; he whimpers as Clinton’s cock punches into his asshole, stretching the sore aching ring of muscle, and pulls and pinches his around his areola, drags his nails over the points of his nipples.

The pain makes Neal squirm and clench around Clinton’s cock as his arousal spikes.

“I’ll get you nipple clamps for the next time.” 

As Neal reaches down to grab his own hard cock Clinton grasps his hand.

“ ** _No_** ,” Clinton growling at his ear, “you come from me fucking you.”

“Please,” Neal gasps, “please, I’m so close, please alpha, I need...”

“ ** _Mine_** ,” Clinton growls, “you come how I say.”

“ _Yours_ ,” Neal’s only response.

The alpha dick drives into his ass; the power of each thrust making the bed shake banging against the wall. Neal moans and in blissed contentment as the alpha’s knot swells, locking them together; everything _his biology_ has craved, and everything _he_ has never wanted.

With a roar Clinton fills him, and Neal’s own release covers the bedding beneath them.

Clinton collapses against his back, wrapping his arms around Neal and pulling them onto their sides; spooning them together. He licks and nips at the back of Neal’s neck, marking him as his. This isn’t how he intended to become bonded. Having an ex-con as his Mate won’t necessarily help his career at the bureau; he and Neal will just need to make it work, for both of them.

Neal reflexively clenches his ass around the alpha knot and cock still filling him; Clinton releases a purr-like growl, biting hard on Neal’s neck. Neal shudders at the vibrations against his back, his spent cock filling and rising again; his slick secreting around Clinton’s cock and knot in his ass.

His head is clear; he can focus on something other than the need to fuck. He no-longer feels like his skin is being stung and bitten all over, the deep itch and the pain gone. For the moment; the heat isn’t over, this is a respite he remembers them from before. This is clearer than he recalls, clearer than during any of the few heats he has had; he can think. _He thinks he’s fucked, and not just literally_. He remembers the one other time; he lies to everyone about it, even himself. It never happened; _he was never bonded_ , and he never had to live through the pain and the agony of the longing as the bond was ripped apart when the alpha left him the next day. He’s never been bonded to an alpha and he has never wanted to be. **_It never happened_**. And he can’t go through that again.

They lay there together in silence; until Clinton’s hands grip Neal’s hips and holds him as he starts to rock his still hard cock back and forth in short jabs against Neal’s sweet spot.

\---

“We can check the kitchen for food,” Clinton says, his fingers trailing circles on Neal’s stomach, “once I’ve... finished.” He hadn’t let Neal leave the bed; hadn’t let him out of his grasp. When he first tied to him he kept Neal on his hardened shaft, playing with Neal’s body to keep both of them aroused; pulling, twisting and pinching his nipples causing Neal to clench his ass, griping Clinton inside him. He had pulled two more orgasms from Neal, before they slept, and been woken by Neal fucking himself on his hard length that had stayed in his ass as his heat had risen again.

“Sure.”

“We should bring some snacks and water up here,” Clinton heard the distractedness in Neal’s ‘ _Sure_ ‘, _the less than contented undertone_ , “It’s only the first day of your heat; we’ll be spending a lot of time in this room for the next three days.”

“True.”

As the door to the bedroom opens Clinton rolls his omega beneath him, snarling at the alpha walking into the room, “ **Mine!** “

Peter Burke takes in the view before him; Agent Jones is naked, tied to, _and from his reaction newly bonded to_ , his also naked CI.

‘ _What the fuck!_ ‘ he holds his hands up in a display of non-aggression, it explains the scent he and the other alpha that had returned with him had picked up; Caffrey had gone into heat. **_Peter wants to know how_** ; he was there when the clinic gave him the shots to suppress his omega biology. When the heat passes both Jones and Caffrey are gonna be pissed, neither had expressed an interest in bonding; and this kind of ‘ _accidental_ ‘ bonding will need to be investigated, it’s procedure to ensure that Caffrey wasn’t forced to bond.

The investigation won’t be Jones’ only problem; Peter remembers how difficult controlling his instincts where when newly bonded to his mate. She’s a beta, it was difficult; but an omega really amps an alpha’s instincts, as Jones is gonna find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not necessarily planning on writing more of this... _but_ if there is interest I may write a sequel, I have some rough ideas of what would happen next.
> 
> There are several stories I am working on. So please comment if this is one that you like; comments help me focus when I'm being pulled in different directions by thoughts jumping from one story to another.

**Author's Note:**

> There are several stories I am working on. So please comment if this is one that you like; comments help me focus when I'm being pulled in different directions by thoughts jumping from one story to another.


End file.
